


at the right place

by sassturbathor



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Drabble, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassturbathor/pseuds/sassturbathor





	at the right place

Avenged Sevenfold is a successful band from Huntington Beach(California). During the years, they've already earned their success world wide. Now, after years, they're touring in their home town again. In Chain Reaction to be exact. It was always their dream to perform there and years later they've been able to rock the stage again. Now it seems like no big deal to them, yet the excitement was bigger.

'Tonight has been amazing! We love you, we love you, we love you!', Matt, the muscular badass singer yelled through his microphone and left the stage, so do his band members.

They arrived their tour bus. The first thing that Brian (that good looking guitarist that causes heart attacks and melting processes for fangirls) did, was laying down in his small bed. Meanwhile, his mates are in the kitchen and discuss about the next shows and such. Suddenly, a shiver ruhed through Matt's spine: 'I'm freezing my horse cock off! Where the fuck my hoodie?' Johnny, the adorable midget, shrugged: 'Maybe Brian has it. You know he steals pretty much everyones clothes!' So Matt headed to Brian's bed. In it are Brian and wrapped around him, Matt's lost hoodie.

 

'Brian', Matt whispered as he shook the sleepy head lightly. No answer. Another time he shook Brian, but this time a little bit more: 'Briiian. Come on.' 'Hmh?' 'Why are you wearing my hoodie, man?' 'It reminds of your warmth.' Matt beamed a smile down to the guitarist 'Scoot over.', he said. Brian did what the lead singer told him to. Now Matt has enough space to rest next to him. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the muscular man and snuggled his face against the well built chest. 'At the right place.', Matt mumbled before they peacefully fell asleep.


End file.
